à la découverte de nos sentiments
by Mayura Seno
Summary: One-Shot. lorsque les deux princes découvrent que ce qui les lie n'est pas uniquement de la haine. L'histoire se passe dans la salle de bain des préfets. SLASH HP/DM


Après avoir passé une bonne journée pleine de sarcasmes envers les Gryffondors, Draco décida d'aller prendre un bon bain dans la salle de bain des préfets, étant préfet des Serpentards lui-même. A l'approche de la salle, il sentit émaner une incroyable puissance magique. Il avait déjà sentit cela lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres était venu chez lui pour rencontrer son père. Draco n'avait pas était censé être là… Néanmoins, elle était différente. Il sentait qu'ici il s'agissait de magie blanche et non de magie noire…

Il décida tout de même de s'approcher. A son grand étonnement, la porte n'était pas verrouillée lorsqu'il essaya de l'ouvrir. Il entra donc discrètement dans la salle de bain. Avec les effluves de magie, il distingua mal la personne qui se trouvait dans la baignoire. Celle-ci n'était même pas remplie. Apparemment, la personne devait venir assez souvent dans la salle de bain, et l'utilisait comme réservoir de magie puisqu'elle était tout de même assez spacieuse. Draco resta donc là, pendant une vingtaine de minutes, à observer l'individu qu'il ne distinguait toujours pas, ainsi que toute la magie qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il s'était assis. La magie l'entourant ne pouvait rien lui faire, mais il se trouvait apaisé à la regarder, à la sentir tout autour de lui. Puis, l'individu bougea légèrement et la magie la pièce se dissipa, semblant retourner dans son maître. Une fois toute la magie dissipée, Draco put enfin connaître l'identité de l'individu. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise. La personne ouvrit les yeux et se releva. Elle sortit de la baignoire et parla enfin.

« Bonsoir Malfoy! »

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait entendu dire que Harry Potter était puissant, mais n'y croyait pas vraiment, pas à ce point… Il pensait que les gens avaient exagéré les faits car Potter était leur idole, « celui qui a survécu », « le garçon à la cicatrice »…

« Alors, tu as perdu ta langue ou es-tu tout simplement impressionné?! »

Harry savait qu'avec sa question, le blond réagirait au quart de tour. Il préférait les insultes de la part de Malfoy plutôt que le silence.

« Pfff, parce que tu crois que tu m'impressionnes?! »

Draco avait réagit aussitôt, reprenant une allure fière. Harry savait que le blond lui mentait. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas voulu que le serpentard voit ça, mais il savait que si lui-même venait à être témoin de ce genre de phénomène, cela l'impressionnerait.

« Bien, dans ce cas, je vais te laisser prendre ton bain, puisque je suppose que c'est-ce que tu venais faire ici!? »

Draco ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette découverte. Devait-il laisser partir Potter et prendre son bain comme ce dernier venait de le lui dire, ou devait-il l'empêcher de partir afin de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il venait de voir? Il décida de mélanger les deux :

« Tu veux prendre ton bain avec moi? »

Mais le résultat n'était pas si brillant que ça! Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé ça?! Enfin bref, c'était dit et il ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Harry fut surpris par la proposition de Draco. De la confusion se dessina pendant quelques instants sur le visage du blond, puis il remarqua que celui-ci avait réajusté son masque d'impassibilité. Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre. Le blond hausa un sourcil et fit :

« Alors? »

« D'accord. »

Les deux garçons furent autant surpris l'un que l'autre de la réponse du brun. Draco fit : « Bien. » et commença à se déshabiller sous le regard du gryffondor. Harry sembla quelque peu gêné, mais commença à se déshabiller à son tour. Draco lança un regard à Harry qui s'occupait à enlever son pantalon. Il remarqua le torse musclé de l'autre garçon. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de détailler le torse du brun, Draco se sentit rougir et préféra se retourner. Il enleva ce qui lui restait comme vêtements, ne restant qu'en boxer afin d'allumer les robinets de la baignoire. Il sentit le regard de l'autre garçon se poser sur lui. En rassemblant tout son courage, il se retourna vers le détenteur du regard et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu me regardes, Potter? »

Harry sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était en train de contempler la peau blanche de Malfoy, ainsi que son corps tout simplement parfait. Il rougit légèrement et dit :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange que je te regarde ou pas! Avoue que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je te verrai si peu vêtu! » dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, et ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne suis pas en train de te regarder, moi! »

Malheureusement, bien malgré lui, son regard retomba sur le torse du garçon ainsi que sur le reste de son corps. Harry ricana :

« Tu disais? »

Draco pesta contre lui-même. Jugeant que la baignoire était suffisamment remplie, il coupa les arrivées d'eau. Ensuite, il se retourna enleva son boxer et entra dans l'eau, ce qui laissa une très bonne vue à Harry sur son postérieur. Harry se sentit réagir, mais fit de même. Et donc, bien qu'il voulu s'en empêcher, une belle paire de fesses s'offrit à la vue de Draco et celui-ci se senti lui aussi réagir. Prenant sur lui, il attendit qu'Harry soit installé à l'autre extrémité de la baignoire avant de lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? »

« T'as du le voir!? »

« Oui, mais je veux dire.. Comment? Pourquoi? »

« Et bien, disons que j'ai trop de magie en moi et que je dois de temps à autre faire le vide afin de ne pas devenir complètement cinglé. »

« Ah… et tu fais ça souvent? »

« Dès que je le peux. C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a conseillé et qui m'a expliqué comment faire. »

« Bien sûr! »

Les deux garçons soupirèrent. …tant à côté des produits Draco entreprit de se laver. Puis il se rendit compte que Harry, lui, ne pouvait pas se laver. Il prit donc sur lui et dit :

« Approche-toi Potter! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir te laver si tu reste là-bas! Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais! »

Ils rougirent tous les deux en même temps au sous-entendu que l'on pouvait comprendre, et eurent tous deux, inévitablement une réaction. Harry s'approcha tout de même du blond et celui-ci lui passa les produits. Leurs mains se frôlèrent et chacun d'eux frissonna à ce contact. Harry se lava donc sous le regard intéressé du blond.

« Malfoy? »

« Hein? »

« Pourquoi tu me regardes? »

Draco releva aussitôt ses yeux vers ceux d'Harry et ce qu'il y vit le fit déglutir difficilement. Il détourna son regard et se mit à penser à toute vitesse :

*Au mon dieu! Je fantasme sur Potter! Il est nu à vingt centimètres de moi et je fantasme sur lui! Je ne suis pas normal! C'est mon pire ennemi et j'ai envie de lui! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Et que dois-je faire?!?!*

Harry, de son côté, avait à peu près le même genre de pensées :

* Depuis quand je réagis lorsqu'un garçon me parle? Serais-je gay? Serais-je attiré par les garçons?… Serais-je attiré par lui, Draco Malfoy, cet enfoiré qui me pourrit ma scolarité? Pourtant, il a un corps si, si… Parfait! Et ses fesses… Hum! Et voilà que je réagit encore! Oh mon dieu!… *

Harry ferma les yeux et respira lentement, pour se calmer, lui et son esprit. Il réussit tellement à se calmer que c'est Draco qui du l'appeler pour le ramener dans leur réalité :

« Potter!? »

Harry cligna des yeux et vit que Draco se trouvait plus qu'à une douzaine de centimètres de lui.

« Je… Oui? »

Draco soupira.

« Pffiu! Tu m'as fait peur! Ça doit faire cinq minutes que je t'appelle car tu semblais déconnecté! »

« Que? Quoi? »

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois et sourit. Puis Harry réalisa :

« Je… Tu as eu peur pour moi? »

« Bien sûr que non, voyons! C'est juste que j'aurais été assez embêté qu'on te retrouve mort dans le même bain que moi, tu ne trouves pas que ça aurait paru suspect!? »

« Pourquoi? Tu penses qu'ils auraient cru quoi? »

Draco rougit.

« Tu as très bien compris, Potter! »

Harry ricana de nouveau.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles? »

« C'est toi qui me fais rigoler! »

« Ba pourquoi? J'ai rien dit ou fait qui puisse expliquer cette hilarité! »

« Ah non? »

« Non. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais m'empresser d'aller vérifier un petit détail. »

« Mais que? »

Harry s'était déjà rapproché de lui et leurs deux corps n'étaient séparés désormais que de cinq centimètres. Draco avait viré au rouge. Cela sembla suffire à Harry car il s'éloigna quelque peu de lui. Mais il ne disait plus rien. Il ne ricanait plus. Le blond s'inquiéta de ce changement si prompt d'attitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Potter? »

Harry ne put répondre. Il semblait en état de choc. Et en effet, il l'était. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose de fondamentale, mais cette chose lui faisait peur, très peur même!

L'inquiétude grandissait de plus en plus chez Malfoy et il allait reposer sa question lorsque lui aussi fut choqué. Pourquoi donc s'inquiétait-il autant pour le survivant alors qu'il le détestait?! Voilà où ça clochait : il ne le détestait pas, et c'était plutôt le contraire. Il était attiré par le gryffondor, même plus il était…

« Oh mon dieu! » s'exclama-t-il tout haut pour faire suite à sa réflexion.

Oh mon dieu, en effet : il venait de réaliser qu'il… qu'il était… Il ferma les yeux de part la brutalité de cette révélation : il était amoureux de Potter! C'est là qu'Harry reprit ses esprits.

« Oh mon dieu, Malfoy! Que t'arrive-t-il? Tu es tout blanc! »

« Je… »

Et il se mit à pleurer. Harry fut surpris. Déjà parce qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy et qu'il ne devrait pas pleurer, et en plus parce qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy (!) et qu'il ne devrait pas pleurer devant lui, Harry Potter!

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?! » demanda faiblement Harry.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'approcha du blond, et en faisant attention à ce que son érection ne soit pas découvert par le serpentard, il le prit dans ses bras et le blond pleura sur son épaule. Ils resserrèrent tous deux l'étreinte. Quand il fut enfin calmé, Draco s'éloigna quelque peu d'Harry et lui dit :

« Ma fierté Malfoyenne vient d'en prendre un sacré coup! »

Et il sourit, ce qui fit souffrir Harry.

« Bon, Potter, puisque tu m'as vu pleurer -que j'ai même pleurer dans tes bras - euh… Au fait, pourquoi tu as fat ça?! »

Harry rougit et dit :

« sûrement mon coté gryffondor : à la rescousse d'une âme en peine! Bon, tu allais dire? »

« Oui, euh… je…»

Mal à l'aise, il bougea légèrement. C'est là que leurs membres en érection se touchèrent. Les deux garçons virèrent au rouge puis se regardèrent presque aussitôt avant de détourner leur visage.

« Harry… Tu.. Tu as… envie de moi? »

Harry, au point où il en était, trouva inutile de nier.

« oui. Toi? »

Puisque Harry le voulait, autant en profiter pour avouer la vérité.

« Je… Oui… Je… »

Puis il commença à bouger légèrement, leurs érections se frottant lascivement l'une contre l'autre. Harry poussa un soupire de plaisir et se mit lui aussi en mouvement. Puis Draco se colla contre le torse de Harry, ses lèvres vinrent rencontrer celles du brun, et ce toucher l'électrisa davantage. Bientôt, sa langue vient quémander l'entrée de la bouche et Harry l'ouvrit aussitôt, sa langue venant taquiner elle aussi celle du blond. C'était un vrai bonheur, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ils se sentaient bizarre, comme ailleurs et nulle part en même temps. Ils étaient électrisés. Ils étaient bien… Ils vivaient : ils avaient enfin le sentiment d'avoir trouvé ce qui leur manquer. Chacun se libérait en l'autre à chaque baiser, à chaque rencontre de leurs membres, à chaque passage de leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre… Mais Harry se recula de Draco qui laissa échapper une plainte.

« Draco… Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse ça ailleurs que dans le bain? »

« Par terre? »

« Pourquoi pas!? »

Pour seule réponse, Draco se leva et sortit du bain. Harry eut vite fait de le rejoindre. Ils se prirent à nouveau dans leur bras, et leurs bouches ainsi que leurs langues se retrouvèrent rapidement, comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus s'en passer. Mais Harry quitta à nouveau la bouche de Draco. Celui-ci allait protester lorsqu'il la sentit dans son cou. Puis sa langue lui lécha chaque centimètres carré de son cou, avant d'aller parsemer de baisers ses épaules, puis les lécher, continuant avec les clavicules…. Ceci jusqu'à ce que Harry rencontre un téton qu'il commença par embrasser, puis il le titilla le rendant dur de par le plaisir, puis il le mordit doucement, faisaient légèrement crier Draco. Harry délaissa le téton pour aller faire subir le même sort à l'autre. Draco fondait sous les caresse de son amant. C'était si bon. Tellement bon que son sexe commençait à le faire souffrir. Ainsi, tandis qu'Harry était en train de tracer le contour de chacun de ses pectoraux, Draco le suppliait :

« Harry… Harry, s'il te plait…. »

Afin de la faire souffrir un peu plus, Harry continua ce qu'il avait entrepris. Puis il s'arrêta et s'éloigna, regardant à nouveau le corps parfait de celui qui lui faisait face.

« Potter! »

Les yeux de Harry se dirigèrent donc vers le pénis tendu vers lui, ce qui le fit réagir encore plus. Sans se faire prier davantage, Harry s'agenouilla devant Draco et commença par titiller le bout du gland avec sa langue, puis celle-ci glissa lentement le long de l'engin.

« Harry, je t'en prie! »

Décidant de céder enfin à la requête, Harry prit le membre entièrement dans sa bouche. Ses mains agrippèrent le postérieur de Draco tandis que celui-ci glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry. Ce dernier commença donc de longs vas et viens qui s'accélérèrent assez rapidement tandis que Draco s'agrippait à Harry en gémissant. Bientôt, Draco fit :

« Harry, je vais… »

Et il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant qui avala toute la semence. Les lèvres de Harry vinrent rapidement rejoindre celle du blond. Puis, après plusieurs longs et tendres baisers… « Harry, prends-moi maintenant si tu le souhaites » Harry fut un peu choqué par la proposition du blond, puis le choc passé, demanda :

"Tu es sûr de toi? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne vas pas le regretter? »

Pour toute réponse, le blond l'embrassa tendrement. Harry fit apparaître un pot de lubrifiant et en mit sur ses doigts. Il recommença à embrasser Draco tout en l'allongeant au sol. Ce dernier l'arrêta rapidement pour faire apparaître une couverture. Harry inséra un premier doigt dans l'intimité du blond. Celui-ci se crispa légèrement mais se détendit rapidement avec les mouvements de vas et viens prodigués par son amant. Deux doigts furent rajoutés dans les même circonstances. Harry jugea que Draco était suffisamment préparé. Il retira donc ses doigts et vint se placer contre l'intimité du serpentard.

« Je peux? »

« quand tu veux! »

Et Harry pénétra en Draco, tout en prenant soin à ne pas lui faire du mal. Puis il commença de lents vas et viens qui firent haleter et gémir Draco. Celui-ci cria dès qu'Harry atteignit la prostate; Harry gémissait tout autant. Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, atteignant la prostate à chaque coup. Bientôt Draco ne fut plus de ce monde et se libéra sur son ventre, tandis qu'Harry, sentant l'espace se resserrer se cambra et atteignit également le 7è ciel en se déversant dans Draco. Il se dégagea de lui, vint lui lécher le ventre et s'affala tout contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Pour Draco, cela avait été un pur moment de bonheur.

« Merci Harry »

« Y'a pas de quoi! »

« Harry? »

« Oui? »

« Je voulais te dire… »

« Quoi? »

« Je… Oh Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver! »

« A quoi?! »

« A te dire ce que je ressens pour toi! »

« Ah?… Je t'aime Draco. »

« Je… Moi aussi… Je t'aime Harry. »

« Tu vois, tu as réussi à le dire! »

« Mouais. Merci encore! C'était… »

« Trop bon!? »

« Ouais, carrément! C'était formidable! »

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Draco Malfoy! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? »

« euh… On recommence?! »

« Je suis partant! Mais… ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler. Je voulais dire : Nous/ les autres. »

« Ah… Peu importe, on verra plus tard."

« D'accord. Tu es prêt pour un autre tour?! »

« plutôt deux fois qu'une! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis firent l'amour une deuxième fois sur la couverture que Draco avait fait apparaître sur le sol de la salle de bain des préfets…

Fin


End file.
